mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Nelany Ellerian
Bishop Nelany Ellerian formerly Faersong, is one of few Sin'Dorei who gave up living in their prestigious city Silvermoon to follow the Church of the Holy Light. She is well-known for her Diplomatic skills on both Alliance and Horde, which has earned her great respect as well as Traitor status amongst countless Horde members. She remains within the ranks of the Clergy of the Holy Light as a Battle Priestess, who teaches both Paladins and Priests the art of Healing, Diplomacy, and the care for the Dead. Appearance This Sin'dorei has lightly tanned skin, green hues, and a dark-brown almost black shade of hair color. Nelany keeps her slightly curly hair long and open, unless a battle nears. Comprared to other women of her race she is just a tad shorter. A single scar, crossing her right eye can be noted upon her facial features. Two silver rings adore each of her long ears, and a silver chain can be found around her neck with the well known symbol of the Holy Light as it's ornament, the only few pieces of jewelery she wears. Though filled with wisdom and knowledge, Nelany is relatively young in comparison to High Elf and other Sin'Dorei Family members. As a Battle Priestess Nelany chooses to lay down Cloth Robes and wear Plate Armor upon the Battlefield. Her armor despite her traitor status, bears the warm colors of her people, shades of Red, Orange, and Gold. When working within city walls and healing in a less stressful environment she will wear her white Robes, and as always her Cowl to hide her features from any that do not know her and thus may be quick to judge her and her herritag e. The Confessors weapon of choice, a mace adored with rays of Light, given to her by a Priest of the Aldor, can and will always be found at her side. During battle she will also wear a shield upon her back readied to dodge attacks. Prayer beads around her wrist, hang loosely to be thumbed as she speaks a Prayer to strengthen her healing abilities, or a simple Blessing for comrades as well as strangers. Lastly she carries with her the Libram of Hope, usually tucked around her belt with a chain, she always carries it with her. The book contains numerous prayers, rituals, and even spells written by the Healers of other Races and Factions, the Book emits a rare warmth from it's pages as if the Libram was written with the very healing energies used by those that provide their services to the wounded. Personality Nelany has a kind and gentle spirit, one could say she has not a single bad bone in her body. While this gains her trust and friendships easily, it also often puts her into dangerous situations. She feels she needs to aid everyone with their problems, be they physical or mental which often results in her not taking care of any wounds or harm she herself acquired. For her, the people come first, and when she has a moment to spare she feels she has to focus on preparing for what may come, so often she can be found stocking up any First Aid supplies or training others in the arts of healing. Naturally this woman loves children, she takes great care of the Orphans of Shattrath, as one of their Matrons she constantly tries to find new couples who are willing to adopt one of the many children of war, however she herself does not have children. As a Diplomat, Nelany will often be neutral on any war matters, and vote against subjecting herself to a Battlefield. She refuses to take up a weapon to fight for either faction, will however always heal the wounded of battles. History Nelany keeps most of her life and past a secret. She was born to the Noble Magister Family D'anan in Elrendar where most of the family kept their estates, and like her parents before her she was to study the arcane arts. She strongly disliked the studies she had to bare through and to say she had no talent as a Magistrix would be an understatement. Like her younger sister she did however go through numerous Lectures, that is, until her sister nearly died. A Change for the Better As Nelany and Edimia grew up together and tended to their studies, their parents worried about the status of the House of D'anan not caring much for their Children. Sometimes days past, and the only interaction with any elders they'd have were the teachers who we're only concerned with the arcane arts. One midday Nelany and her Sister choose to skip their training and go swimming in the local River. While Nelany was tending to some herbs she discovered, she noticed that her Sister hadn't been around for some time; she began searching for her and eventually found her floating face down in the water. Nelany mustered what strength she had to pull Edimia from the water onto the shore. She began screaming at the lifeless body, helpless as well as clueless about what she could do; her family had never invested in the time to teach the girls First Aid. The uproar attracted a wandering Priest who had been walking near the River to find a suitable spot for Fishing, upon seeing what had happened he rushed to Nelany's side, pushing her away as he began to push on her Sister's chest again and again, adding a hastily spoken prayer to his actions which filled his hands with a warm glow that even Nel could feel from the side, until Edimia was revived. As the Human cradled her Sister and calmed her down, Nelany was inspired by the wonders she had just witnessed. That very day she decided she would no longer continue her training to become a Magistrix but instead follow the path of the Light and study the arts of Healing. Her family of course was not very fond of this choice, so when Nel came of age, she packed her things, and the gold she had inherited from her great-great-grandfather, who was the only one supportive of her choice, and she left to buy her own small estate. Though she never learned the name of the wandering Priest, she changed her last name to the Common language used by Humans in his honor, being called Faersong rather than D'anan from that day on. Encyclical: To Quel'Thalas This Encyclical allowed Nel to travel to the Alliance capital via Argentlands unharmed, and allows her to remain amongst her fellow clerics within the cities walls granting her temporary Diplomatic immunity until the day it is taken or declared null and void. In this encyclical Bishops and Paladin Masters urged the few remaining faithful clerics of the Bloodelven society to return to the Alliance cities and leave their corrupted, mistaken, and violent brothers and sisters behind, cleansing themselves from all the sins of the past. Bishop Moorwhelp hoped more men and women of Quel'Thalas would take up the quest to do so, but until this day there have only been a handful and Nelany was the first, to show her people that there was a way out from the corrupted watch of the Magistry of Quel'Thalas. Child of Blood, amongst the Alliance As a Bloodelf and despite her diplomatic immunity, Nel was quickly faced with racism and those who would plot against her even despite the Encyclical. Afterall she had Fel tainted eyes and was a former member of the Horde. Even her rank amongst Argents could not help the difficult task of convincing people within the city that she had always been a healer and never wielded a weapon against either Alliance or Horde. Nelany conceals her features with a cowl within city walls, as well as Potions of Illusion that turn the green taint of her eyes into a blue, however like most magicks this does not last very long and those sensitive to taints would still be accustomed to knowing she was not as she appeared. Thus the cowl serves as her only protector of true concealment. The cloth falls over her eyes, limiting her field of view to just the things that lie right before her. The Confessor has grown relatively accustomed to the piece and rarely takes it off amongst people unless she trusts them. While she wears the cowl within the cathedral she trust that no man would hurt a woman withing the Sanctuarys walls, and thus at times she wont worry about pulling the cowl fully over her eyes as she does anywhere else. Betrothal to House Ellerian As Bishop Moorwhelp of Stormwind began raising an army for Crusades upon Horde territory, he quickly realized he needed to further both the wealth of the Clergy of Holy Light as well as add more men to the army. Upon meeting and speaking with the head of House of Ellerian, they quickly came to the conclusion that Nely would be the right bride for the eldest son of the family. With the combined wealth and power of House Ellerian and Faersong, both "Fathers" would gain that which they desired. The Faersong estates were quickly turned into a haven deep within Horde territory for any Alliance soldiers and spies. Warden Edimia Faersong, also Nels sister who watched and regulated the estates in Nels absence, does not approve of these acts. It remains unknown if her thoughts on the matter will change. Praetorius Ellerian and Nelany were married among a small gathering of clergy banner men and women, in the heart of Argent territory, as Nely wished to be wed as close to home as she could safely be. The service was done by an ordained Paladin by the name of Elevaan. Children The couple already have a child with them, young Carmilla, a bloodelven- human orphan who was adopted by Nel as per orders of Bishop Moorwhelp after the young girl caused quite the attention in Stormwinds walls. The child was sent to the wrong Orphanage, once within the prestigious city, the Matrons of Stormwind choose to hide the child from any that may visit the Orphanage including Nelany, who invested great amounts of money and time into the proper care and teaching of the children there. Carmilla managed to escape her opressors within the Orphanage not realizing that the Fel taint of her eyes would cause so much trouble. Baroness of Dagger Hills Having primarily hidden her noble roots amongst the Alliance as well as the Horde, Nel now faces the open nobility status which she formerly declined. Accepting the name Ellerian and thus her title Baroness of Dagger Hills, being the cause of this. Being related to the deceased Queen Tiffin Ellerian through marriage, Nelany hopes to gain open acceptance by more people of the Alliance as Valeera Sanguinar has in the past. As one of Westfalls nobles, Nel plans to provide the gold necessary to rebuild the chapel formerly destroyed by the Dominion of the Sun. She has also spoken of rebuilding shelters for the orphans in Westfall itself, as well as more regular food drives sponsered by the Church. All this will be done with two guards of House Ellerian as Nel has no desire to hide her "condition", from the people she essentially serves as Baroness. Clergy of the Holy Light As the Confessor took the Encyclical written by Bishop Moorwhelp to heart, she headed to the capital city of the alliance in hopes of being accepted amongst fellow clerics who had a mindset just as her or at least more similar than that of the Regiment she formerly lead the Clerical division in. Upon arrival she was greeted by Abbess Elesabeth Stanbridge who quickly requested audience with His Grace, the Bishop. After prooving that she had come to serve amongst the faithful she was accepted into the ranks of the Clergy with ease and no hesitation. Argent Support Nelany gained the title Confessor via her Argent peers who were the first to seemingly openly use the title. After she had served at the side of Argent Confessor Paletress during the crusade upon the Lich King. As she returned home to Quel'Thalas and accepted into the Dominion of the Sun, she continued to serve as a confessor by the Argent standards. Once reaching her prime within the regiment she was granted the title Mother Confessor, which is the only title she holds dear amongst the ones she gaines. Even Argents have come to know her as such, and usually adress her as Mother or Mother Confessor. She still keeps close contacts to Argents and their bases. Recognition as Mother and Matron After joining the Clergy, Nel was stripped of all titles she had formerly gained, though her work with the Orphans and as a Mother figure amongst the younger Knights and Priest quickly granted her back the titles. After being ordained and annointed a second time, this time by Bishop Moorwhelp, Nelany regained her position as a Mother as well as her title Mother Confessor. The Orphanage of Shattrath was Nels primary location of work for several months before she returned to work with the Matrons of the Orphanage of Shattrath. Her primary goal is to teach the children of the Light in a playful manner, rather than the harsh, complicated texts of the Church. Nelany has never been a fighter, and thus the only blood she has on her hands is that of those whom she could not heal in time. She has healed numerous soldiers in battle upon the field rather than waiting until they are sent to the infirmaries. It is Nels personal believe that a lot of healing can be done out in the battle and thus save the lives offar more men and women than if they have to be shipped from station to station first. As a Battlecleric, the first rule she teaches her students is that of there being no peace during war. You will be the primary target of every attacker as a Healer, and thus there is no honor in war. Once she passed on this lesson she teaches those willing to study and listen both offensive and defensive healing, as well as the care for the dead after battle. Council of Bishops Suffragen Diocese of Quel'thalas The 'Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas '''is a subdivision of the Diocese of Lordaeron devoted to the spiritual care of the faithful members of the Church of the Holy Light within Quel'Thalas. Though it functions from Tyr's Hand Cathedral in Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron its main focus is the upper distrcts of Quel'Thalas. The Suffragan Diocese is headed by its Suffragan Bishop, Tarso Valcari. Judicial Vicar After Tarso Valcari was appointed Suffragan Bishop of Quel'thalas, he asked for Nelany to become the judicial Vicar of his Dioceses. Though hesitant Nely accepeted under the condition that he would cast his vote in favor of her election to Prioress and later Bishop, once agreed both parties seemed to gain what it was they wanted out of the deal. So far Nelany has not been very active as the Vicar due to injury and odd disappearances on Bishop Valcari's behalf. The Diocese of Northrend Following the election of Prior Nelany Ellerian to the episcopate and the untimely retirement of her former superior, Bishop Tarso Val'cari, Archbishop Columban V established the Diocese of Northrend in Decreta Columban V: XV and appointed Ellerian the Bishop of Northrend in Decreta Columban V: XIV. Professions Nelany is well-versed in several Professions, she enjoys the knowledge that comes from their studies and by learning them, she tries to perfect this knowledge and teach new methods to novices. Alchemy Nelany is a Master Alchemist, anything from potions to transmuting ordinary base metals into the noble metals used by Blacksmiths for the creation of the strongest armor. She uses her potions and elixers for everything, from small cuts and bruises to the care of large wounds. She has studied every Herb she uses for her mixtures and even readies a well-balanced tea, created for the individual after a a discussion of their needs, fears, illnesses, and whatever else could be a bother. Herbology Herbology is a alternative medicine. Healers around Azeroth are realizing the health benefits of various plants and Herbs. Herbology or Herbal medicine, can be used in a variety of ways, and has the possibility to treat many common health conditions naturally. Headaches, colds, and cramps are only few examples. Nelany prefers to use this type of First Aid over her Light based healing, because she feels that not every little bruise or cut needs the concentration and focus Light based healing requires. On that note she has released a Herbarium, a book filled with herbs and their necessity for certain Alchemy recipes. She continues to work on the book and plans to release a second edition with the herbal remedies to certain illnesses. Archeology In her free time, which is limited however does exist, Nelany enjoys travel and History combined. Thus she will pack her things and travel to different locations to work on digsites along side the Dwarven Expedition. She loves the History found in Uldum, and so that will usually be her primary location for her travels. While she hasn't found any large objects yet, she has found numerous small artifacts, that she either collects for herself or sells to other collectors. Inscription As a Scribe, Nelany writes books and documents and helps the Clergy keep track of their records. Her work involves copying books, including sacred texts, secretarial, and administrative duties, such as taking of dictation and the keeping of buisness, juidical, and historical records of Nobles, Priests, Knights and the Churches Temples. The Libram of Hope One of several Books she wrote is known as the Libram of Hope, filled with collections of Prayers, Philosophies, Traditions, Sermons, and even Spells of not only her own Race and Faction, but the other Races and Factions across the World as well. Nelanys signature Prayer as a Battlepriest, the Blessing before Battle can be found in this Libram. The prayer goes as follows: ''"Brave Warriors, Should fate find us in battle, May our cause be just. May our Leaders have clear vision. May our courage not falter. May we be triumphant and earn Victory, As we show mercy to our enemies. May our efforts bring lasting Peace. May our sacrifice be -always- Appreciated by those we serve. May we return to our loved ones unharmed. Should we be harmed, may our wounds heal. Should we perish in struggle, May the Light embrace us." Gallery Category:Blood Elf Category:Character Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Bishop Category:Council of Bishops Category:Northrend Category:Quel'thalas